victorianlondonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Queen's Evening Tea (Post War Editorial)
The Queen's Evening Tea Post War Edition -- July "As I stepped out onto the battlefield, the night wind picks up and the sky above clears. I let a gasp escape my breath in awe of the massive waves of armies before us. 'This,' I thought while looking out over the horizon, 'is what were made for.' " -- Shahryar Al Fatoub, Emissary to the Prince of London This reverie is brought in special recognition to our troops and honorable figures of our most recent battle. There will be many quotes like this throughout this editorial from fellow citizens who fought along side our most revered. We have come across a time of recent instability; something that could have destroyed our beloved London. Like leeches, Valerius and select Tremere sucked many of the city's resources not only out of the 'more elite' but out of the 'common folk' as well. Being what we are, to stand idly by, or hide from such an affront is rather unbecoming. The Brujah's tactical leader performed admirably on the battlefield, only to fumble in embarrassment in Elysium; i.e. Parading as a Primogen, using disciplines on obvious betters, trying to escape boons and in other words mewing for positions undeserved for people who perform harlot actions for the highest bidder. I know well of the Brujah, and you, Fiona Macdermot, are a general disgrace and it is no wonder that your clan not only refuse your services but your company as well. Our betters have fought and died for less, and yet like children, the younger stock of our populace continue to squabble over trivial things. Take the newly appointed childer of Baroness Winters for instance. Luciana and her party member took to fighting in Elysium, shouting and screaming at each other like a couple of hens coming to roost over a prized cock. The individuals are quite lucky to not be a childe of mine for if they were, I would have glossed both of their hides with leather! This is not what treacherous Pheobe Danislav ran for. And if such things continue, we may bring about the attention of something far worse. That is why I believe that as those of an elder stock we should be preening the childer even further. As a farmer once told me 'Tend to thy flock and know it well.' These childer are our future, if we do not tend to them, they cannot prove to be productive individuals. Less, you have kindred chucking stakes at newcomers when they can't get their way in elysium. The Honor of the Gangrel has been more than redeemed for their services in battle under the careful and courageous leadership of Leopold Valmont picked by our most illustrious Seneschal. The Honor of the Tremere is well on to the road of recovery thanks to the Regent. May her star continue to be a beacon for all of her lessors. While I was in the Elysium and on a few appointments for the past few days, I managed to get some words and quotes from a few of the kindred in attendance. This is what they had to say about the post war experience... "The conduct of proper behavior is even more important for kindred then it is for kine, we have the duty and responsibility, if we fashion ourselves better, to behave better and uphold a higher standard" -Morgana Banks "When there is hope, even a sliver of a ray, that alone should never be extinguished and is worth fighting for...No matter your status, many great things can be achieved with loyalty to the Camarilla and to our prince and Seneschal"''' - Lady Valois, keeper "It was a pleasure to stand against those who allowed pride and arrogance blind themselves to their duty." --Agrias "Lady Belle Farrington, Abraham Mellon and the Ventrue Marcus Petronius are all kindred worthy of respect. If not for them the disgraced former Primogen Edward would've succeeded in transforming Lady Winters into an abomination." --Agrias "I'm just glad to be fighting alongside friends for a future that I believe in. Allies can be so few in these times of need and for us to be able to traverse these roads of time in our unlives, we need to stick together." -- Belle That is all for this edition of our Evening Tea. Until next time, bow deeply and keep your pinky extended! P.S Although is it much appreciated, I am not accepting any applications for a harpy troupe at this time.